


Mission Failed?

by Grimlockprime222



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Camping, Confused Hana, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Flustered Sombra, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimlockprime222/pseuds/Grimlockprime222
Summary: Sombra was sent to kill D.Va but things didn't go as planned and now D.va is naively taking care of Sombra
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 28
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

_This story is Dedicated to Lance._

_My Baby turtle who passed on during the writing of this fic._

_The story is only 5 chapters long but will have a sixth chapter as a small memorial for him._

* * *

  
  


Sombra was typing swiftly and intently. Every ounce of her attention was on her current project. She barely even noticed when the door opened to her room revealing the shadowy death lord himself.

“We’ve got a mission,” Reaper says as he walks in, uninvited as always

“K, Where we heading Gabe?” Sombra asks, barely sparing him the time of day as she keeps working. 

Reaper growls slightly at the use of his old name before responding “We aren’t going anywhere together”

“Que?” Sombra questions, turning to face him, confusion clear on her face. 

“The council has decided to send us on solo missions to prove our worth after Russia” Reaper grumbles in response

“Well that seems stupid,” Sombra says with a huff.

“It is, but I got outvoted,” Reaper says, crossing his arms and tilting his head slightly, Sombra gives her full attention knowing that was his boried debriefing stance.

“Widow is heading to London to assassinate some Omnic monk, Mondatta I believe. I’m heading to Gibraltar to either force the monkey to activate the Overwatch recall or download retired agents locations” Reaper says, once he was satisfied he had her attention.

“Why did Talon want Overwatch recalled again?” Sombra asks as she turns to her computer to do some light reading on this poor monk who likely won’t be around much longer.

“Our friends at Null sector are getting ready to mobilize, Maximillian thinks that if Overwatch recalls just before they attack we can point out a coincidence and try and give Overwatch a bad rep” Reaper answers 

“If Overwatch activates just before Null Sector does it would be pretty fishy from an outside perspective,” Sombra muses aloud before asking “Alright, what about me? What’s my mission?” 

“Your heading to Korea, your target is Korea’s own shooting star, their beacon of hope, Hana ‘D.Va’ Song” Reaper says hesitantly.

“They’re sending me to assassinate a child?” Sombra asks turning to him with an exasperated expression.

“She is a legal adult and war hero” Reaper counters.

“She’s 19,” Sombra states, almost as if she was talking to a toddler.

“I’m not happy about her being on Talon’s hit list either okay but there is nothing I can do,” Reaper says with a huff.

“Uhg, fine! There had better be a big paycheck heading my way” Sombra grumbles.

“Everyone has their morals and I know this goes against yours which is why I’ve ensured you will be getting a hefty bonus” Reaper answers.

“Anything else?” Sombra asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I’ll need something to hack the Overwatch database while I’m there,” Reaper says after a moment of hesitation.

Sombra nods and turns around, reaching into her desk and pulling out a small device “Press this against the mainframe and hit the switch, it will stab itself into the system and download all the information” she says tossing it behind her in Reapers direction.

Reaper catches it easily, eyeing it for a second “Sombra..” he starts waiting for her to glance back at him. “Thank you,” he says once she does, turning and leaving once she nods slightly in acknowledgment.

Sombra sighs and puts aside the project she was working on. Grumbling to herself as she started doing research and making a plan to eliminate the little Princesa. Perhaps she could find a way to remove her as a threat without killing her.

After a few hours of research, Sombra came to the conclusion that nothing short of blowing up the entire Meka base would stop her target, and even then that would only be a temporary fix. With a sigh, Sombra starts planning out how to best eliminate the girl. Quickly learning that she’ll be taking a trip to the mountains for a small weekend getaway. Sombra couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at Hana’s dedication, taking a full-on mech into the mountains with her to quickly return and defend her country. It was admirable and made Sombra understand Talon’s annoyance with her.

Getting up from her desk she quickly slips into her “uniform”, sending out a quick text to Akande letting him know that she was taking a dropship and heading out to Korea. As much as she doesn’t like this mission it’ll be an easy one. 

Just have to get there before D.va and lay in wait.

Easy in… Easy out… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is ready and I will post that next Wednesday! I'm hoping positive feedback from this chapter and the next will help inspire me to finish writing it :)


	2. Chapter 2

The easy part of the mission was finding D.Va. The hard part was waiting for her to arrive. How long did it take for a Meka to arrive at its location? Sombra practically searched the entire cabin at least three times, two of them were just to see if there was anything interesting to do while playing the waiting game. Sombra sighs, knowing there was barely any internet connection here and was about to search the place again when she heard what sounded like a truck pulling up. 

Quickly turning invisible, Sombra heads over to the window, confirming a decently large truck just pulled up hauling a trailer with the bright pink mech. Sombra curses silently as she watches her target get out of the passenger side as well as a man from the driver's side. 

“I still don’t get why I need a babysitter” Hana could be heard complaining as she grabbed her weekend bag from the back of the truck.

“Bodyguard” the man corrects for what clearly is the hundredth time judging by his tone

“Same thing if you ask me” Hana grumbles as she heads inside

Sombra groans quietly, quickly making her way out the back before Hana enters. This mission just got a whole lot more complicated “no big deal, we’ll deal with him if we have to but otherwise, the mission stays the same” Sombra mutters to herself “just wait for the right opportunity to strike and make it as quick and painless as possible.”

Sombra waits 2 days for the right opportunity to strike but can’t find it, the only time this babysitter of hers left her alone in a room was when she was sleeping or in the bathroom. She was starting to wonder why this guy never seems to eat or sleep! “Seriously screw off so I can get on with her mission and get out of these dam mountains” Sombra hisses to herself after what would have been another good opportunity if he wasn't always there.

On the third day, Sombra was getting impatient. Hana only had one more day for her extended weekend and she was no closer to completing the mission then she was when she got here. Getting fed up with waiting Sombra waits till she comes out to work on her meka like she did the last 2 days. 

Sneaking up behind Hana while invisible, Sombra got ready to shoot her, aiming her weapon and dropping her cloak about to pull the trigger when the bodyguard notices and quickly draws his weapon. Reacting instinctively Sombra turns her gun to him and quickly shoots him before getting smacked upside the head with a wrench, stumbling back and falling on her rear as a pink gun is shoved into her face. 

“Who are you?! Are you here to kill me?” Hana asks, kicking the SMG away, looking between Sombra and the now-dead bodyguard

“N-no” Sombra hisses through the pain clutching her head with one hand and raising the other in surrender

“Why did you kill my bodyguard?” Hana demands, sure she didn't like him and he creeped her out but that's beside the point

“Uh… he was… He was an agent of talon! He was sent to gain your trust and kill you out here in the woods” Sombra lies 

“That doesn’t answer who you are,” Hana says still pointing the gun at her but not as tense as before

“I’m uh…” Sombra starts before cringing and sighing “My name is O-Olivia, I’m part of the new Overwatch and was sent to keep an eye on you” 

“I thought Overwatch was shut down?” Hana asks, still watching Olivia wearily 

“That's why I said new Overwatch” Olivia mumbles 

Hana watches her for a few seconds before smiling and lowering her blaster, putting it back in her mech. “Come on let's get you inside and get some ice for your head”

“Oh t-there’s no need for that” Sombra says as she starts to get up

“Nonsense, you saved me and I thanked you by hitting you upside the head with a wrench” Hana says helping her up

Sombra splutters for a second confused as to what the hell was going on as Hana practically carries her inside the cabin to patch her up. 


	3. Chapter 3

“You really don't need to worry about me,” Sombra said, holding an ice pack against her head as she watched Hana attempt to get in the locked truck. The truck was Hana’s ride up here and was the one that they would have to drive to get back. The only way to unlock it was a voice command. One given from the guard who happened to be laying in a puddle of his own blood. 

Hana huffs “I’m Sure Meka or Overwatch will come for us, I'll just have to take care of you until they do” 

Sombra flushes softly before saying “I’ll be fine, you should just hop in your mech and fly back, report the attempt on your life and stay safe.” She was planning to use the distraction and the confusion to go into hiding, hoping that if Hana reports a talon agent attacked and tried to kill her, that talon would assume she was dead for a while. 

“And just leave you up here alone?!” Hana asks as if Sombra had gone crazy. “No, no, no. I can’t leave my shadow up here!”

“Really, just go.” Olivia said looking at the girl

“Not gonna happen.” Hana said with a huff as she planted herself down firmly. “You are my little shadow and you are under my care until further notice!”

‘Well damn’ Sombra thought, looking at the girl who was pouting cutely. “Really, I’m fine.” 

“You are fine when I say you're fine!” Hana says pouting again and tapping her foot. 

‘Well aren’t you just a cute little pain in the ass’ Sombra thought to herself as she watched the Korean pout. 

* * *

  
  


After a few days, not long after hana was supposed to return, MEKA called up the newly reformed Overwatch in a panic over their missing pilot, they asked for their help in finding her since the girl's help was unmatched.which leads us to know where you can find two quite worried bird moms flying towards where Hana was last seen. This was, of course, Pharah and Mercy who were sent on a mission to find the superstar. Of course, everyone else was busy doing something so it was up to them to find her. 

They landed on the mountain where she was supposedly and immediately recognized the truck that was parked in front of the cabin. They wondered if that was a good or a bad thing. Mercy and Pharah landed on the ground gently and the former knocked on the door. It was opened by a confused Hana.

“Oh, Hello!” She said half surprised by their appearance and half appreciative of their existence.

“Uh, my name is doctor Angela Ziegler and this is Fareeha Amari, we’re with Overwatc-” Mercy started but was quickly cut off

“Oh, you're with Overwatch? You must be here for my shadow then, I’ve been trying to take care of her after she saved me from that assassin” Hana says opening the door wider “she’s not very cooperative” 

“Uh okay?” Angela asks casting an equally confused Fareeha a glance

Hana steps aside and they all enter the house. Sombra is found lounging on the couch with an ice pack still pressed against her head, a concussion most likely. Even in this position the Terrorist is still threatening in her own way. 

“Wait that’s-” Fareeha starts upon seeing the Hispanic girl

Sombra holds a finger to her lips shushing the women as she waved her hand, using her holograms to show a collection of rather showy pictures of the two bird moms going at it as well as a bunch or exposing videos that she had. This shut them both up quickly and Hana was blissfully unaware of the blatant blackmailing happening.

“W-well uh t-thank you for taking care of her, i-if it's alright with you we’d like to talk in private” Angela stutters clearly flustered

“Okay!” Hana said cheerfully before leaving the room. Probably to go locate some Doritos and/or play some games. 

“What are you doing here?” Fareeha snarled as soon as the girl left.

“Well, you see I was sent on a mission to kill Hana but…” Sombra bites her lip “ I don’t want to do it. I just can’t, not anymore. Hana is so sweet and kind and hardworking. I could go on and on. I just can’t take her away from this world.”

They all sat there in silence for a second as Sombra formulated a sort of plan in her mind. She knew that Talon would slaughter her entire career for not completing the mission and she rather be the hero Hana thinks she is.

“I’m willing to give up the location of every Talon base, the Widowmaker project files, and join Overwatch, and anything else you may want or need. If I go back to Talon now they will dispose of me and I might as well be the hero Hana thinks I am.” Sombra says with fake confidence. The hacker would never admit it but she wasn’t sure what she was doing anymore. 

The two overwatch agents share a questioning look, it was almost a silent conversation between the two. 

“We could use the intel.” Angela reasoned and Fareeha tilted her head slightly

“But, can we really trust her? I mean, She is an agent of Talon!” she counters, gesturing to the girl.

“I can tell that she isn’t lying to us! I feel that her affections for Hana are real and that she would change for her. “ Angela says with full confidence. Apparently the kind to trust easily. Or just curious.

“Ugh, fine. But how will we know she’s telling the truth?” Fareeha questions

“We won’t, but she is asking us to help her. I believe this is genuine” Angela answers

“Fine, but only because I trust your judgment. We will talk to the others and get their opinions.” Fareeha finally agrees

“Great, I hope I can be of service to you soon~” Sombra cut in, showing the videos and pictures again.

“We'll put in a good word...” Angela mumbles shyly as she eyed the blatant blackmail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pharah and Mercy entered the chat** **_“Overwatch 2”_ **

**Winston:** Well how’d it go? Was your mission a success? 

**Brigitte:** Is D.Va Alright

**Reinhardt:** WE HAVE BEEN MOST WORRIED 

**Mercy:** She’s fine but we do have a slight complication 

**Genji:** What kind of complication

**Pharah:** the talon hacker kind of situation

**Tracer:** bloody hell Sombra’s there?

**McCree:** name rings a bell...

**Tracer:** what is she doing there?!

**Mercy:** she was sent to kill D.Va

**Brigitte:** YOU SAID SHE WAS ALRIGHT

**Reinhardt:** THIS IS DEVASTATING 

**Mercy:** HANA SONG IS ALIVE AND WELL CALM DOWN

**Winston:** Dr. Ziegler I believe we are missing something 

**Mercy:** the Talon operative known only as Sombra was sent to kill Hana Song 

**Mercy:** however she failed only killing the bodyguard MEKA had assigned before miss song incapacitated her 

**Mercy:** to save her own skin Sombra lied and claimed to be one of our agents and that the bodyguard was a talon sleeper so to speak

 **Mercy:** Hana then proceed to nurse the head injury she gave to “Oliva” (unknown if that is her real name) and now she wants to join overwatch to be the hero Hana believes she is 

**Tracer:** that's kinda gay

 **Tracer:** I love it 

**Pharah:** there is an 11 year age gap?!

**Tracer:** there is a 5 year age difference between you and the doc

**McCree:** wasn’t there an 11-year gap between the doc and that orange-haired witch

**Genji:** that is a time I wish to forget

**Reinhardt:** MORIA STILL GIVES ME THE CREEPS

 **Reinhardt:** AND I HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN YEARS

**Mei:** lucky you...

**Mercy:** I WAS DRUNK AND DESPERATE OKAY 

**Tracer:** and we believe you luv 

**Tracer:** at least we would if it only happened once

**Winston:** Moving on, Sombra wants to join Overwatch?

**Pharah:** yes

**Mercy:** she has already agreed to cooperate and reveal talons plans as well as the location of every base and the Widowmaker project files if we agree to let her join 

**Mercy:** personally I’d love to get my hands on those files

 **Mercy:** Amélie was my friend….

**Echo:** the information could be exactly what we need

**Winston:** I am hesitant to agree but I do 

**McCree:** hell, if I deserve a second chance so, does she

**Genji:** I second McCree’s statement 

**Brigitte:** as long as she leaves Mitzi alone

**Tracer:** Luv your cat is the size of me and you built em a jetpack to fight alongside you in battle?!

 **Tracer:** I think she’ll leave Mitzi alone 

**Lucio:** we are sure the cat’s not also from the moon right

**Winston:** YES

**Hammond:** YES

**Lucio:** just making sure, that cat is freakishly big

**Brigitte:** ever heard of Clifford the big red dog?

**Lucio:** oh, no wonder your fathers so short 

**Torbjörn:** YOU TAKE THAT BACK 

**Lucio:** Whatever Tor-b-jorn 

  
  


**Torbjörn** **has left the chat**

**Lucio** : oh shit

**Lucio has left the chat**

**Brigitte:** …

 **Brigitte:** bastion can you make sure he doesn’t kill him?

**Bastion:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Brigitte:** can we get an F in the chat

**McCree:** F

**Tracer:** F

**Echo:** F?

**Genji:** F

**Reinhardt:** F

**Winston:** well seeing as we are about to lose Lucio I say we really could use Sombra’s help

**Pharah:** are we seriously about to do this 

**Reinhardt:** DON’T GET IN THE WAY OF LOVE FAREEHA 

**Pharah:** THAT’S NOT WHAT I'M CONCERNED ABOUT

**Mercy has added Sombra to** **_“Overwatch 2”_ **

**Sombra:** Hola 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you don't have the energy or time to write a proper chapter but then realize you can get away with doing it as a chat fic ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
